1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector having a mechanism for controlling the insertion and ejection of a card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A card connector usually comprises a group of components and mechanisms for controlling the insertion and ejection of a card. The conventional mechanism of a card connector is directly fixed in the housing of the card connector and is prone to malfunction due to manufacturing (and/or forming) tolerance. In addition, the conventional mechanism requires high precision manufacturing, thereby resulting in assembly difficulties and increasing production costs. Furthermore, the connector using the conventional mechanism has a relatively high profile thereby taking up a relatively large amount of precious space in an electronic apparatus in violation of the trend forward thinner electronic components.
Therefore, a lower profile card connector which is more easily assembled is desired.